


Her Duty

by Tsunamiracle



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiracle/pseuds/Tsunamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing all she could to protect Link was her purpose in life. With the adventure over, all that's left for her to do is reflect on her experiences, and wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot, based on my personal theory of what happened to Navi. I know it's not a unique theory - I know at least one other story had the same basic fate in mind - but I won't say this is _exactly_ what happened to her. I just felt like writing something from her point-of-view. So...enjoy, and thank you for reading!

She looked back only once, studying his face. Even though he stared back in confusion, not knowing why she had chosen to leave and not tell him why, she wanted to burn his looks into her mind so that she'd have something to hold onto later.

The singular window in the chamber had no glass, and that made things easier for Navi. She floated through, blinded momentarily by the light that shined upon the sacred sword and the hero that had once wielded it, and after what seemed to be eternity, she was outside. Navi didn't know where exactly she was going, instead letting instinct guide her, like she was a wounded creature that was searching for a place to hide until relief came to her. For a while, she wandered aimlessly, flying into the town, up and down the alleyways.

Once, they had found a soldier lying there, mortally injured in the attempt to subdue Ganondorf. When he saw that Link had received Zelda's message, he looked so happy, even as he finally passed away right in front of them.

Navi smiled bitterly to herself as she recalled this. It felt so ironic to think of that now of all times.

As she strayed to the main square, she could hear a mumbling sort of noise, and it took her some time to recognize this as the voices of a crowd. Judging from how joyful they were, it seemed that she and Link had been transported a lot further into the past than they had expected. Ganondorf's coup had not even started, and she doubted it ever would happen if Zelda and Link had anything to say about it.

Link. He had done so much for this land... Navi could remember their first meeting. They didn't exactly get off on the right foot - he seemed reluctant and skeptical that he was chosen for this task, and Navi just wanted to get it all done as soon as she could - but everything changed as the situation became more dire.

Up until then, the most important person in her life was the Great Deku Tree. She was one of many forest fairies that wasn't assigned to a Kokiri, so her allegiance lied solely with the region's guardian. She had been told of her mission and of how this child was destined to save everything and everyone, but the concept of the whole world being in danger hadn't quite hit her at first. Navi was honored to be chosen for this assignment, of course, but she expected it to be a swift ordeal. For all her wisdom, she was foolish enough to think that her role would be limited to that of a guide.

Come to think of it, she only realized the gravity of the situation when the Deku Tree turned to stone and died.

As much as she knew of the land outside the forest, Navi wasn't omniscient, nor was she psychic. She did her best to have confidence in the boy she was advising, but giving him all the knowledge in the world wouldn't help if he couldn't utilize it to stay alive. Even though she had not been with him any longer than a few days, it was her duty to protect her Kokiri, just like any other fairy assigned to one. To let him die would leave her with no meaning to life; not that she'd get to dwell over it for too long, once darkness completely consumed Hyrule without the Hero coming to save it.

Still, they both survived. Navi was no longer just a guide to the beasts and locations of the world, but she was now the only constant companion this hero-to-be had. Even when the supposedly-impossible happened and the Kokiri child grew into a man, he still looked to her for all kinds of advice; not just on how to fight, but on how to set camp and cook new food, on how to solve some of the more complex puzzles, and on how to interact with a world and civilizing that had changed drastically while they were in stasis.

In the end, she was as much of a guardian fairy as any other one, possibly moreso. Navi was normally humble, but she liked to think that this was her crowning accomplishment.

* * *

Before she knew it, Navi had flown toward the castle. The sun was approaching the horizon, bathing the marble-white walls in a golden light. She had never gotten the time to appreciate how beautiful the building was. How unfortunate, she thought. She really wished that she and Link could have had the chance to do this together.

A haunting song echoed off the walls, and Navi scanned the ground, seeing a girl with red hair standing by some vines that crawled up a wall. Navi had to wonder if their meeting with Malon had been undone as well. She hoped not; they hadn't spoken to the girl often, but she was always able to give them a smile, even in her worst moments, where she'd be straining in order to keep that smile without crying. When they had first arrived in the ruined future, her optimism had helped them press on through the remains of everything they knew.

Malon's voice faded as the distance increased, and Navi just kept going, enjoying the crisp, cool air while she could, as she was afraid that she'd never take flight again when she landed. She went over the moat and over the walls, and no one even saw the blue light that was infiltrating the castle.

Navi paused and hovered as she passed the courtyard. Impa was still standing guard at the entrance, and relief came over her. She knew what it took to become a Sage, and the fact the Sheikah was still there meant that, in this timeline, all of them were still alive. Impa, Saria, everyone. Some of them had their own lives in their homes, their own friends and family. Darunia and Nabooru were leaders of their lands, and Ruto was to take the throne one day as well. It wouldn't be fair to take them away from those that loved them and needed them; Navi knew what loneliness was like, having both seen it and experienced it.

A figure in white and fuchsia was by a window, and Navi's relief grew tenfold - then became a pang of pain. Would Zelda remember all that had happened? Or would history repeat itself?

No... Why was Navi questioning this? Link had so much to offer her now; even if she couldn't remember, he'd be able to back her with so much evidence. The opened Door of Time, the three Stones gathered in the Temple, the seven Medallions he carried... She was sure that they'd be backed by the Sages, if they figured out what was going on.

Yes, there was _so much_ those two could do.

Navi scolded herself. She knew exactly why she was feeling this way, and she hated those emotions. It wasn't as though she could ever act on her feelings for Link; she understood that he only saw her as a mentor, and she had her doubts that a relationship between a Hylian and a fairy could end well. For her, all it was was a onesided love, albeit one that made her want to go back to him right now.

Then what? All she'd do would be bringing pain. After all, even if she was nothing more than a mentor and protector, who would want to see one die right in front of his very eyes?

Navi realized she had been sinking toward the ground steadily, and she flapped her wings to come back up.

Ganon had still been emitting dark energy throughout that final showdown, in much stronger waves than he did in his original form. Still, Navi refused to back down, not wanting to abandon Link again. When she had fled during the first fight, all she could feel was guilt and loneliness. Even if he had turned out to be a Hylian, even if she had disregarded barriers and grown fond of him romantically, she was still bound to protect him. She was his fairy, and she was to do everything in her power to aid him.

So, she did. She struggled through the evil magic with no complaint, illuminating Ganon's weak points. Even as the battle boiled down to sheer strength, she was there to cheer Link on.

Still, Navi was not as durable as the other two Triforce holders, and staying so close to the evil king while he was at his prime had a price.

She snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she was being watched. Impa was looking right at her. "Um..." Was she supposed to say something? No one knew who she was or why she was here, but she was nothing more than a fairy, after all...

The normally stoic Impa just gave a tiny smile, and turned away to talk to Zelda about something. Even in this timeline, Impa had recognized Navi. Perhaps the same applied to the other Sages and to Link; those most intimately involved with what had transpired would have at least a vague recollection of it.

 _That's nice_ , Navi thought, not noticing how slow her mind was going. _I don't want anyone to forget._ Indeed, even if the knowledge of the alternate future existed only subconsciously, she was sure that it would be enough to warn those Sages, should they ever find themselves facing danger. They would be better off in the end, she hoped.

Slowly, Navi drifted away, comforted in the fact that the castle was secure, and but not wanting to spend her last moments there.

* * *

She held on for a few more hours, able to go out into the field, but as the sun disappeared and the sky darkened, her flying became worse and worse. Her vision was blurred, and dark spots were forming and further obscuring it. Navi couldn't keep going without being able to see, and it didn't help that she was becoming drowsy. She had hoped to reach the forest, but even that seemed impossible.

Resigned to that fact, Navi decided to land, choosing a hole in a stone fence. It wasn't an elegant place, but she felt safe there. Yes, it was a nice place to sleep; she had slept in much worse places.

With nothing left to do but wait, she fell into another reverie, going back to her time with Link. It seemed like a couple of months to them, but it had spanned over seven years. There had been so much to see, now and in the future, and she had followed no matter what they encountered. She wondered if she had ever been too overbearing; she never did ask Link if she bothered him, although sometimes she'd catch a glimpse of an annoyed expression if she pointed out a trap that seemed obvious on hindsight, or if she shouted loudly just to express what was on her mind.

Still, it was all in good interest, and if he had made it out alive, then she had done good, hadn't she? Everything was done for Link's benefit, and in turn, for the world's benefit. The loud, overprotective, little fairy had fulfilled her purpose... After all, it was her duty to protect the person she was assigned to, no matter how much he changed.

Navi decided then that, yes, she had been happiest when she was by Link's side.

Her vision had been going dim for some time, but she still had his face burned into her mind. Even with her sight failing, she held on to that image, even as she gave in to her sleepiness, drifting away into the most comfortable slumber she had had in a long time.

No one was around to see the blue light when it hid in the hole in the fence, and no one was around to see it when it faded away.


End file.
